


Shepard & Anderson

by Timeforelfnonsense



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Death, Pre-Mass Effect 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 05:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18750040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timeforelfnonsense/pseuds/Timeforelfnonsense
Summary: Sixteen year old, Titania Shepard is rescued by Commander Andeson as her home plant of Mindor reels from a slaver attack1/20/2019





	Shepard & Anderson

Anderson looked around shaking his head at the smoldering ruin of what was once farms and homes. Mindoir was a mess; they had gotten there far too late. He ducked into a small house, surveying the room for any remaining slavers. Instead he found bodies, a woman clutching her chest. Anderson knelt down beside her and with a gentle hand closed their eyes.

“I’m sorry”

There were also the bodies of three slaves littered across the room. No bullet wounds, there necks had been snapped, bones broken, slammed against the walls maybe? Had to be biotics. He got up slowly and that’s when he heard it. A muffled sob coming from next room. Sidearm drawn he carefully opened the door. It was a bedroom, clearly that of a teenager. Posters covered the walls, the purple bedding was unmade. He walked over towards the bed and heard a sharp gasp. Between the bed and the wall was a young girl, hand covering her mouth in reaction to her gasp.

“Are you alright?” Anderson took a step closer and the girl scrambled backwards. She was shaking, glowing with the telltale purple of a biotic.

“Stay back!” She warned, “I- I’m a biotic, I can defend myself.”

“It’s ok child, I want to help you,” another step closer, “my name is Commander David Anderson. I’m with the Alliance.” He holstered his weapon slowly, “See I’m not going to hurt you.” Her glow faded away and she stood up slowly. Anderson offered her his hand and she took it. Next thing he knew the girl had pulled him into a tight embrace. At first he was unsure what to do, taken by surprise but then he wrapped her in his arms as her body shook with sobs.

“I heard them shot my parents… I heard my mother scream and beg for her life. I wanted to help but I was too late. They tried to take me too but- but I used my biotics. I just got my implant, I don’t know how I did it I was just frightened! What if they come back?” Her lavender gray eyes looked up at him full of tears, seeking answers to questions she didn’t need to vocalize.

“Hey, hey it’s alright, you are safe now. They aren’t coming back but you can’t stay here you look hurt. How about you come with me back to the Alliance fleet and we get you patched up?I could use a powerful biotic watching my six.”

She nodded and let out a breath, “Yeah ok, I’ll go with you, I’ll watch your back Anderson.”

Anderson smiled and mussed her hair, “Sounds good- I don’t think you told me your name?”

“It’s Titania Shepard.”

“Alright Shepard let’s go.”

The walk was quite mostly, he did his best to hide the carnage from her, taking the paths he knew had already been cleared. She was very observant, always checking, surveying.He had been joking about her watching his back but now he found himself trusting her to do it.

“So Shepard, you just got your implant?”

“Yeah,” She lifted her thick black hair to show him, the underside had been shaved but hair was starting to grow back around a still pink scar, “ a few months ago.Mom doesn’t know how she got exposed to eezo, had to be on Earth, she was pregnant with me before she left for Mindoir. Anyways I was showing biotic potential so she saved to get me an implant. I think she was afraid I’d go crazy without one or something I don’t know.”

“You took out three men, untrained on a three month old implant? You are one tough kid Shepard.”

She just shrugged and kept walking, “I guess I just wanted to protect my mother.” 

After Mindoir, Anderson had always kept a close eye on her. He had gotten her into an Alliance academy. She officially joined the Alliance when she was 18 quickly rising through the ranks. She served with him as often as she could and he was always happy to have her. That tough kid on Mindoir had grown up to be one hell of a soldier. He put her forward for the N7 program once she was ready and she excelled. After Akuze he went to see her in the hospital. She was still not all there from pain medication and she called him dad. He never told her, but he held that memory close. He requested to have her transferred to his unit. When he was given command of the Normandy she was his first choice for an XO. He knew just like that day on Mindoir she’d have his back.


End file.
